Fearless moments
by Gaia78
Summary: This story is written after book 30.Basically it is about Sam and and Ed remembering their relationship with Gaia and reliving Fearless moments.My first story here.Rewiews appreciated.


**Fearless moments**

Disclaimer: Francine Pascal owns characters,not me

"Sam and Ed remembering good old times,chapter 1"

Sam had invited Ed to his new place,place that he shared with two other guys,but still,to talk and relax.Ed had been suprized when he called to him.You want to remember Gaia and good old times with me? Isn't it little weird,ex-boyfriend and ex-ex-current-ex or what the hell you were,talking about Gaia? Is not like she is dead,she is just with Jake now.

Well,I don't have anything better to do and maybe talking to Gaia,would help me clear my mind,Ed had said.So now they were eating pizza,drinking beer and talking of Gaia.

"When I first met Gaia,it was in school.She couldn't find classroom and was irritated of it.She wasn't very friendly to me,but maybe because of it,I liked her right away.People were always so damn nice to crippled guy".Ed said.

When I first met her,it was in chess table.I asked her to play,and she looked at me,like,are you crazy?,can you even play chess? Like she though I didn't belong in there or something.But when I wacthed her and looked into her eyes first time we had sort of inexplicable a connection right away.I sort of saw in her soul.I know,her live was dangerous and that somehow I would be part of it.

Then in hospital,when I found out,that Gaia was that girl who didn't tell Heather for stabbing,I hated her.But I felt attracted to her too,same time.

Then that fight,that my first real fight since junior high,excep that James and me fought sometimes.I fight with that skinhead like I newer had before.I got him back off,then run into Gaia."You thought that I stabbed to Zolov?Are you out of your mind? I am trying to find who did it,and he got away,so let go off me,now! You first",Gaia said. "We fight,but there was a passion,too.We could have been kissing right there and then.Then skinheads,I tried to protect Gaia,but she ended up to saving my live.Something happened between us in the hospital,not quite sure what it was".Sam said

"Gaia got fight with everyone.When she and Heather first time met,oh man! Kind of funny,when you think back at that now.Dumping hot coffee at someones lap,not best way to start friendship".Ed said

"Then that night, when Heather and I were having sex and Gaia showed up.What was she even doing in there?"Sam wondered.

She wanted to have sex with you too.She thought that CJ would kill her and wanted to have sex before dying."Ed said.

"Man,and I thought she didn't care about me.Wonder what would have happened,if she had shown up even an hour before,what would I have done?" Sam was blushing.

"I newer got it You two were so obviously in love each other and both of didn't get that at first.I loved her from first moment,too." Ed said little bitterly.

You could have enlighted me,too.I guess Loki and Ella know,too.Right from the beginning.Then that kidnapping.Sam winced. "My niece has a crush on you.But do you really think that you are worth her? Are you that guy who can make her dreams come true?"Silky voice and cruel laughter,Loki the hawk devil.Thats what he had looked like,like a giant bird of prey.

I was wondering when his name came up.That kidnapping..That picture that came into Gaia's computer..you looked so weak,eyes black and swollen,deadly pale..Now was Ed turn to shuddered.

And all those tests..I still dont get what Loki wanted from you.That sex video you and Heather that they made Gaia show in school..Ed couldnt help at laughing at that one.

Oh,damn! That sex video,Oh my freaking God! I heard about that,too.The guys leered at me,story got even gollege,too.What I couldn't understand where my kidnapper got that tape.I should have realised that Loki was monitoring me even then...2 Sam said.

Yeah,he got gaia to rob Frank.That was kind of funny.That CJ episode wasn,t.I was going to call to police when Heather show up...

"Gaia told, that Oliver/Loki saved her that night.Although she didnt know that he caused her being in danger in first place.Typical sociopathic move,damn him! Then I thought that Heather saved my life,when in fact Gaia did.I wonder I had known that back then and remembered my kidnapper sooner,what would have happen ..."Sam didn't end to thought..

"Then David Twain..He was almost only thing that we agreed on..Back then I was jealous as hell for you,I didn't want to be anything to do with you.But when said that Gaia was in danger.We playing detectives, oh man! Guess were not spy material,huh?Radio phones,you got arrested..How did you know that David was serial killer by the way? I wasnt sure about that at first"..Ed said.

"That was a weird thing..I got a packet where it was told who David was,that he was dangerous psychopath..I don't know where it come from,but later I thought that Tom Moore had sent it,who else it could have been?" Sam said.I wonder was that Tom who shot David when he was fighting with Gaia,too.He didnt die in those shots,thought.I wonder what happened to him.Did police get him,or..someone worse? Ed said.

"It was Loki,I think.It was his style.David was even more crazy than he was,if that was even possible".Sam said.

Then Gaia and I kissed first time...I don't think you want to hear about that.Sam was remembering..that night,Thanksgiving night.He was freezing,came back to NYC to look for Gaia and found her is his bed..He thought that it was a dream..

To be continued...


End file.
